


No One But Us Three

by halfsweet



Series: Parenthood AU [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: “So, Little Bear,” Brendon starts with a grin and nervously rubs the back of his neck as Patrick looks at him in encouragement, “have you ever wanted a brother or a sister?”David blinks up at him. “No?”He exchanges a quick glance with Patrick as David returns to his toys. Patrick shrugs and opens his mouth. “Well, do you want one?”“No.”Well, that didn't go as planned.





	No One But Us Three

**Author's Note:**

> there's one (or maybe two) of you who requested how their son would react to the news about a new baby soooo :))

He's happy, _over the moon_ happy, when they got back from the hospital. Even when they're already back at home, he still can't wipe the grin off his face, because his confirmation is correct.

Patrick's pregnant!

_Again!_

With _his_ kid!

“Someone's happy.” Patrick pokes him on the cheek, grinning as he closes the door behind him.

“How can I not?” He sneaks a quick kiss before Pete comes into the living room with David. They had asked Pete to babysit him while they went to the hospital, and they still haven't told him the reason they went there.

But he has a feeling that Pete already knows.

“What do you think it's going to be this time?” Patrick asks, his whole face lighting up in excitement. “Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?”

“Either way, I hope they look like me again.” He quips, earning a small eye-roll from the other man. “What? Can't blame me for having strong genes.”

“Yeah, well. I still want one that looks like me.”

They turn around when they hear small pitter patter sound of feet heading towards them. _“Mama Bear!”_

He pulls Patrick back a little, smirking, and whispers. “Well, we can try as many as you want. I don't mind.”

Flushing, Patrick elbows him in the ribs before catching their son, who leaps into Patrick's arms and snuggles into him. “Mama Bear! You're back!”

Patrick laughs and carries him into the living room just as Pete emerges from the kitchen with a slight raise of the eyebrow at him. “So? What’s up?”

The grin on his face still hasn’t wavered when he answers Pete’s question. “Congrats. You’re going to be an uncle again.”

Pete congratulates him with a pat on the back, beaming. “So, how are you going to tell the big news to the little dude over there?”

Brendon shrugs. “‘Congrats, you’re going to be a big brother’?”

Pete stares at him incredulously, like he doesn’t know if he’s joking or being serious. “ _That’s_ how you’re going to tell him?”

“How else should I do it?” He scowls in annoyance before flapping a hand in Pete’s direction. “Besides, I’m sure he’s going to take the news just fine. In fact, he’s going to be _thrilled._ ”

Pete stares at him again, quiet and poker for a few seconds before he doubles over with laughter and holding his sides. “Oh, man. Good luck with _that._ ”

-

His conversation with Pete earlier makes him think twice about how they’re going to break the news to their son. Is David not going to be excited about having a sibling around? Does Pete know something he doesn’t?

Both he and Patrick shoot each other nervous looks. David’s lost in his own world, playing with his toys in the living room while he and Patrick are trying to gather courage and think of a way to tell their son that he’s going to have a sibling in a matter of months.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Patrick asks him, his voice tinged with worry. “He’s not going to react in a negative way, right?”

“You mean is he not going to overreact?” He swallows, sensing the anxiousness that radiates from Patrick. “I don’t know.”

But he has a feeling that it’s a no.

They make their way to David, whose face lights up with delight when they sit down with him. David reaches for one of the toys scattered around him and introduces _Mr Paddyton_ to them.

Well, David’s in a good mood. Surely the whole thing will be just fine.

“So, Little Bear,” Brendon starts with a grin and nervously rubs the back of his neck as Patrick looks at him in encouragement, “have you ever wanted a brother or a sister?”

David blinks up at him. “No?”

He exchanges a quick glance with Patrick as David returns to his toys. Patrick shrugs and opens his mouth. “Well, do you want one?”

“No.”

Well, that didn't go as planned.

“Well then.” He voices again as David shifts his attention back towards him. “What would you do if you have one?”

David frowns, like he's thinking, and dear God how can a two year old look so _serious_?

A few moments later, David finally looks up at both of them, his eyes wide. “Can we return it?”

Patrick chuckles, ruffling David's hair. “No, we can't. How would you feel if we returned you?”

David's face drops. “You're going to return me?”

“Of course not, Little Bear.” Brendon smiles and pulls David into his lap. “You know we'll never return you. You're stuck with us _forever._ ”

He blows raspberries on David's stomach, and the room is filled with the sound of David squealing and laughing.

It's the best sound he's ever heard.

“Mama Bear! Help!” David squeals, still squirming and laughing. “Daddy's attacking me!”

Instead of helping, Patrick leans down plants kisses all over David’s face, which makes David laugh even louder.

“But for real though,” Brendon finally pulls away after a moment and David's laughter has died down, “what would you do if you have a baby brother or a sister?”

“But Daddy, I don't want one.” David pouts up at him, still lying down on the floor.

“Why not?”

“I don't wanna share.”

Patrick glances at him, amusement and nervous mix into one expression, and he can't help feeling the same. “You know we'll always love you, Little Bear.”

David beams at both of them before crawling over into Patrick's lap. “I love you too, Mama Bear.”

Patrick makes a soft _'awww’_ , and he could have sworn Patrick's eyes have little hearts in them. “But your Papa Bear’s right, though.”

He can tell this will be a gold moment-- one that would win him thousands of dollars if he were to submit the moment to, say, _America's Funniest Home Videos._

He quickly takes out his phone and turns on his camera, then presses the _Record_ button.

David is looking back and forth between them, blinking and looking a _lot_ lost and clueless. “What?”

“Little Bear,” he grins when David turns to him, “you're going to be a _big brother._ ”

Silence fills the room. Then--

_“Mama Bear!”_

David cries tears as he crawls even further into Patrick's lap. _“I don't want a brother!”_

Oh, man. He is _definitely_ going to show this moment to David when he's older.

He's trying to stifle his laughter as David continues to blubber, all snots and screams all over Patrick, who is looking like he's about to laugh but also feeling pity for their crying son. “It could be a sister.”

_“I don't want a sister!”_

“But--”

_“No!”_

“Dav--”

_“No!”_

Unable to help himself, he bursts into a full-blown laughter at David's reaction. Patrick can't even get a word out with David screaming _“No!”_ every few seconds.

He is _so_ sending the video to his family and Patrick's sister as a way to announce they’re having another child. This will totally make one hell of an announcement.

(And his mother and Patrick’s sister will _definitely_ thank him for the video.)

-

His son is dramatic.

That’s what his family and Patrick’s siblings are saying, but they got a good laugh out of it.

(He tries not to feel insulted when his own parents said that David also takes after him in that aspect.)

It takes about an hour to get David to stop crying and only a couple of minutes for him to start crying again when they try to convince him that having a sibling is fun. So, they both decide that it’s best not to bring up the topic around him until he’s really, _truly_ calmed down enough.

Unfortunately, Pete doesn’t seem to get the memo.

Actually, he does. Patrick has explicitly told him  _“No, Pete. Don’t you_ ever _talk about him having siblings or I’m calling Andy to kick your ass”_ , but since when has Pete Wentz _ever_ understood a warning even when it’s said directly to his face?

“So, are you excited to be a big brother?”

Patrick has already left to Andy’s store, and Pete’s in the apartment because, apparently, it’s illegal to be apart from your godchild for more than 24 hours.

“No.” David replies as he nibbles on a cookie as big as the size of half his head.

“Why not? You're going to finally have a friend to play with!”

“No!” David purses his lips into a small, adorable pout. “I don’t want one!”

“You know, you're getting one either way. And when your baby brother or sister is here,” Pete wickedly grins, and Brendon already knows where his friend is going with this, “they're going to _steal_ your Mama Bear from you.”

David looks, honest to God, terrified like someone has eaten the last of his cookies. “No!”

“Oh, yes.” Pete nods, looking far too solemn and conspiratorial. “They're gonna steal your Mama Bear so they can have _all_ his attention and you won't get any.”

When David's eyes begin to water, Brendon lets out a small sigh and covers his ears as David's ear-splitting scream fills the entire apartment.

It doesn't help that Pete continues to taunt him either.

 _“And then I'm going to sell your Mama Bear to the storks so you're going to have even_ more _baby brothers and sisters.”_

When Patrick returns to David wailing about not wanting to be a big brother and _“don’t go to the storks!”_ , Brendon has never seen anyone take their phone out _that_ fast in his life followed by a _“Hey, Andy, find Pete and kick his ass five or six times for me. Thanks.”_

He’s also never seen Pete run that fast either.

-

“Mama Bear!”

David calls out, cheerful and happy as he, once again, leaps into Patrick’s arms, who faces a slight trouble to catch the toddler. But David just giggles and wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck, clinging onto him.

With the amount of jumping and leaping their son does on a daily basis, Brendon won’t be surprised if David ends up becoming an athlete in long jump or high jump one day.

Patrick smiles at him and holds him so he doesn’t fall. “You know, once my stomach gets big, I won't be able to carry you anymore.”

David pulls back with a pout. “Why not?”

“I’m carrying a baby, remember?”

“No.” David frowns. “You can't have a baby.”

Brendon tries to hide his smile as Patrick raises his eyebrows in surprise at their son’s answer. “I’m already having one, David.”

“No.”

“Yes. David, we've been through this.” Patrick patiently states to the sulky toddler who is just a few sentences away from throwing a major tantrum. “You're going to have a sibling no matter what.”

And the few sentences have been reached.

David’s tantrum this time just hits an all-new milestone. Seriously, he doesn’t think they’ve had to take _this_ long to calm David down. As a matter of fact, a neighbour just came knocking at their door and asked them to keep the voice down.

Eventually, _thankfully_ , David manages to tire himself out and fall asleep all on his own. He scoops David up and carries him to their room while Patrick brings David’s penguin plush-- the one item that David will never go to sleep without.

He places David in the middle of the bed, and Patrick places the toy in David arms, who promptly hugs it to his chest. Then, they lie on the bed, each on David’s side, soaking up at the silence and the calmness after the storm.

“If this is how he reacts to having one sibling, I wonder how he’ll react if he finds out he's going to have more.”

His eyes widen at Patrick’s words. “You want to have more babies?”

Patrick nods, sheepish. “I want, like, around three kids. Or five, to be honest. Watching you and your brothers and sisters so close together made me realize I want that.”

His heart flutters hearing Patrick's words. Patrick really wants _more_ kids with him? “You sure?”

“Yeah. I want to see our kids grow up close and always looking out for each other, y'know?” Then, Patrick flushes, looking anxious. “Um, I mean, we don't have to, of course. It's just a suggestion. We can just stick with two kids. One kid is already--”

He kisses Patrick mid-sentence, effectively cutting him off and smiling against his lips. When he pulls away--Patrick looking absolutely breathless--he caresses his cheek. “I'd love to.”

“But,” he pulls his hand back, hesitation crossing his face, “is it safe? Remember what Vicky told us?”

 _“Your pregnancy this time might be risky. I’m not trying to scare you, but statistically, most carriers will have problems in their subsequent pregnancies after they’ve had their first child. Be_ extra _careful with this one, okay? I don’t want you to be another statistic.”_

Patrick looks down at the space between them, where David is peacefully sleeping with the penguin toy in his arms as his chest slowly heaves up and down. “I don’t think I can ever forget it.” He mumbles quietly.

Patrick’s reaction in the examination room was one that is etched onto his brain forever. One second they were ecstatic when Vicky announced that they’re having another kid.

And then Vicky dropped the bomb.

Sighing, he drapes his arm over Patrick’s waist and pulls him close--as close as he can without squishing David between them--and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to both of you.”

Because he’ll never forgive himself if something does.

**Author's Note:**

> wow @ that ending amiright
> 
> Comments? :)


End file.
